Mi vecina es una bruja
by RomanticReadings
Summary: La mala suerte, el desamor y el infortunio, eran los ingredientes de la receta con la que Syaoran había sido creado y si a eso le sumaban su excesiva ingenuidad y buen corazón disfrazados de dureza, obtenían la fórmula perfecta para el desastre. Hasta que Sakura apareció en su vida para cambiarlo todo con su hechizo de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, solo la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**Mi vecina es una bruja.**

**1.**

* * *

—¿Qué rayos haces? —gritó Eriol, desenfredado—. ¿Quieres morir? Porque yo no.

Syaoran giró el volante del automóvil, rebasando con éxito una motocicleta. ¡Por supuesto que él tampoco deseaba morir! Sin embargo era su primera vez conduciendo, Eriol no podía esperar que milagrosamente él fuera un conductor innato cuando todo en su vida había sido fracaso, tras fracaso, tras fracaso.

Y es que la suerte no parecía estar de su parte nunca, y cuando decía nunca, lo decía en serio. Lo único bueno y duradero en su vida, había sido su mejor amigo Eriol, quien venía tolerándolo a él y su racha de mala suerte desde el jardín de infantes.

—¡Oh Dios, por un momento creí que nunca llegaríamos a nuestro último año de preparatoria! —Eriol abrió la ventanilla del copiloto y se abanicó el rostro con su gorra en forma de hamburguesa.

—Creo que deberías deshacerte de esa cosa —sugirió Syaoran, haciendo una mueca de desagrado—. Las clases comienzan mañana, supongo que hoy fue tu último día en el trabajo.

—Te equivocas, a partir de mañana trabajaré por turnos. Me he encariñado con este uniforme, ¿sabes? —confesó el chico, alineando el gafete dorado con su nombre—. Además, tiene sus ventajas.

Syaoran maniobró para esquivar un bache, sin mucho éxito.

—¿A qué clase de ventajas te refieres? ¿Comida gratis?

Eriol rodó los ojos.

—Por favor Syaoran, deja de ser tan inocente. La única ventaja de trabajar en un autoservicio es que todos los que viven en este pueblo se detienen ahí por lo menos una vez a la semana, y eso incluye a todas las chicas lindas de Tomoeda. ¿Sabes cuantos contactos nuevos tengo en mi teléfono?

Eriol siguió soltando una cháchara que a Syaoran poco le interesaba escuchar. Su vida amorosa había sido nula durante sus diecisiete años de existencia y todo apuntaba que sería así hasta que comenzara su etapa universitaria, si es que para ese entonces a la suerte se le pegaba la gana de sonreírle un poco.

Mientras Eriol enumeraba embelesado sus diferentes conquistas de verano, Syaoran se distrajo un momento tratando de encender el radio, cuando una luz cegadora atravesó el parabrisas. Otro auto se dirigía a toda velocidad en sentido contrario, directo a colisionar contra ellos.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Eriol, arrebatando el volante de las manos de su amigo, que parecía petrificado por la impresión.

El automóvil dio un giro brusco, haciendo rechinar sus llantas. El olor a quemado se filtró por las ventanas y los corazones de los chicos dieron un vuelco. Sus respiraciones agitadas se echaron a andar cuando consiguieron frenar de forma precipitada justo antes de impactar contra un árbol.

—Hay que salir —tartamudeó Eriol—, creo que esta cosa va a explotar.

Syaoran comenzó a rebuscar sus gafas entre las pilas de basura que Hiraguizawa acumulaba en el piso de su auto, no miraba casi nada sin ellas y peor aún, con las auras de la luz que había provocado todo aquel desastre palpitando en sus ojos.

—Maldición, usa estas —ordenó Eriol, colocándole sus gafas a Syaoran y arrancándolo del asiento del coche—. Creo que en este momento tú las necesitas más.

Syaoran decidió que era cierto, las graduaciones de sus lentes no eran iguales pero en situaciones de emergencia como esas, las de su amigo ayudaban un poco.

—¿Están todos bien?

Las pupilas de sus ojos se ajustaron, tratando de localizar la procedencia de aquella voz femenina.

—¡Te dije que era una muy mala idea dejar que el monstruo condujera hasta aquí! —arremetió un joven alto y de aspecto sombrío—. Sus garras nunca le permitirán manejar como una persona normal.

—Calma Touya. —Un hombre mayor de sonrisa afable miró con preocupación a los chicos—. ¿Se encuentran bien? Les ruego disculpen a mi pequeña hija, es su primera vez conduciendo y las cosas se salieron un poco de control.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacía la culpable, quien les devolvió el gesto con un leve rubor adornando sus mejillas. Iba vestida con una camisa dos veces más grande que ella y unos pantaloncillos demasiado cortos. La indumentaria perfecta para un criminal juvenil, según la lógica de Syaoran. Sin embargo debía admitir que era bastante bonita, sus ojos eran fascinantes. Verdes. Su color favorito.

—Les ruego me disculpen —susurró con verdadero arrepentimiento tallado en su rostro de porcelana—. Mi familia y yo nos haremos cargo de los daños.

Eriol carraspeó.

—También nosotros lo sentimos. Mi amigo no tiene mucha experiencia al volante y...

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —interrumpió Syaoran—. Es claro que ella tiene toda la culpa, si no hubiera venido en sentido contrario nada de esto habría ocurrido.

La chica bajó la cabeza ante la acusación.

—Entiendo la gravedad del caso y les ruego por favor que acepten nuestra ayuda y su respectiva compensación —pidió el hombre, entregándole una tarjeta de presentación a Hiraguizawa—. Comunícate con mi secretaria mañana a primera hora y tendrás tu compensación; si alguno de ustedes está herido podemos llevarlos al hospital o llamar una ambulancia.

—Muchas gracias por todo, señor Fujitaka Kinomoto —dijo Eriol, leyendo la tarjeta y haciendo un rápido escaneo de ellos—, pero creo que estamos bien.

—¿Hacia dónde se dirigen? Nosotros podemos escoltarlos, solo para asegurarnos que lleguen seguros a su destino.

—Estamos camino a Tomoeda —respondió Eriol—, solo nos encontrábamos de paso en esta carretera para practicar un poco con el auto. El examen de conducción de mi amigo es en unos días.

—También el de mi pequeña Sakura —sonrió Fujitaka—. Lamento molestarlos pero nosotros estamos viajando hacia Tomoeda y creo que mis hijos extraviaron un poco el camino.

Touya Kinomoto carraspeó, recordando que en medio de una discusión con su hermana había arrojado el mapa por la ventana y por eso habían perdido un poco la dirección. Sumándole, por supuesto, las terribles habilidades de Sakura al volante.

—Nosotros podemos guiarlos...

—¡No! No podemos —increpó Syaoran.

—Claro que sí —insistió Eriol—. Por favor discúlpenlo, todavía está un poco afectado por el incidente. Con gusto dirigiremos el camino.

Syaoran gruñó, pasando su mirada de la tonta chica castaña al camión de mudanzas que le antecedía. No mucha gente transitaba por Tomoeda y menos en esa época del año. Algo en esa familia le generaba desconfianza.

Todos volvieron a sus automóviles, esta vez, comandados por conductores debidamente autorizados.

—Ya deja de mirarlos así —ordenó Eriol.

—Sigo sin entender por qué los ayudas —musitó Syaron, clavando su mirada en el retrovisor—. Casi morimos por culpa de esa estúpida chica.

Eriol le arrojó la tarjeta de presentación de aquel hombre llamado Fujitaka Kinomoto.

—_Comestibles Kinomoto_ —leyó—, no conozco ningún lugar parecido a esto.

Eriol se encogió de hombros, guardando de vuelta la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su camiseta.

—Como sea, suena importante. Lo averiguaremos mañana cuando solicite mi compensación.

Luego de lo que pareció un viaje infinito, entraron en el corazón de Tomoeda. Las luces brillantes del pequeño centro comercial y el autoservicio los saludaron. Syaoran no recordaba ningún otro lugar que no fuera ese envejecido pueblo que luchaba por mantenerse a la vanguardia, sus padres ni siquiera le dejaban ir a los viajes escolares y mucho menos a los campamentos de verano, donde la mayoría de chicos presumían sobre haber pedido su virginidad.

Se sonrojó.

No es que quisiera ser promiscuo ni nada parecido, simplemente le habría gustado llevar una vida más normal, con padres amorosos que se ocuparan de él los fines de semana y un círculo confiable de amigos que lo aceptaran. La vida no había sido sencilla para él creciendo solo en una casa enorme y siendo objeto de constantes burlas por sus compañeros debido a su inexplicable mala suerte. El único que había insistido en quedarse a su lado había sido Hiraguizawa.

El coche se detuvo a un costado del antiguo cinema y escuchó a su amigo discutir unas direcciones con el grupo de desconocidos. Syaoran observó a la chica castaña correr por una malteada y por más grotesco que le pareciera, ahí estaba ella, sonriendo mientras sostenía una pelea con su hermano mayor. Por un momento tuvo el presentimiento de que ella también le observaba y decidió cortar el contacto subiendo la ventanilla.

—Adivina qué —jugueteó Eriol, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad—. Al parecer, ellos serán tus vecinos.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

—En todo caso lo estarán ellos. Mira, aun nos están siguiendo.

Syaoran hizo un rápido análisis de su vecindario. ¡Ninguna casa habitable se encontraba vacía! A excepción de la espeluznante casa abandonada frente a la suya. Tragó en seco. Era el terreno perfecto para crear un cementerio clandestino, la sola idea de vivir cerca de esos locos le ponía los pelos de punta. Rogó al cielo para que ellos volvieran a sus sentidos y se detuvieran frente a la pequeña y acogedora casa de huéspedes, pero no lo hicieron.

Los autos se estacionaron frente a sus respectivas casas y el ingrato de Eriol se esfumó, dejándolo solo y desprotegido con un montón de extraños. Ellos lo saludaron de lejos y comenzaron a llevar sus cosas a la vieja casa embrujada.

* * *

—Esto no puede estar sucediendo —repitió, espiando a los vecinos por la ventana.

Como era costumbre sus padres no se encontraban en casa y su viejo amigo Kerberos dormía sobre su cama. Syaoran se encogió momentáneamente sobre el balcón. Si bien era extraño tener a un grupo de desconocidos viviendo frente a él, la sensación le resultaba emocionante. No supo durante cuánto tiempo se quedó observando a Sakura yendo y viniendo con un montón de cajas a la que parecía iba a ser su habitación.

Se sobresaltó cuando ella corrió sus cortinas, lanzándole una sonrisa juguetona.

—¡No es lo que piensas! —le gritó—. Yo solo... estaba observando las estrellas.

No entendía su necesidad de justificarse y su ansiedad aumentó cuando vio que lo único que había conseguido con sus gritos era que el hermano mayor de Sakura se asomara por la ventana con una mirada asesina.

Genial.

En menos de tres horas había pasado de victima a acosador.

Suspiró y resolvió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir y al poco rato descubrió que incluso para eso era un inútil. Su sueño usualmente relajado se vio invadido por una serie de pesadillas, en todas y cada una, era perseguido y asesinado de una forma espeluznante. Atribuyó los hechos a su paranoia por los nuevos vecinos, al nuevo inicio de clases y al terrible hecho de que su querida mascota estaba llegando al final de sus días.

Syaoran acarició a su perro, quien en las últimas semanas dormía más de lo usual, su plato de comida siempre quedaba medio lleno, cuando en el pasado su estómago parecía no tener fondo. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía ser un buen estudiante para salir de ese pueblo lo más rápido posible, estar lejos de sus padres y de su abandonado hogar, le darían el giro que esperaba en su vida.

Sabía que su aparente maldición terminaría el día que se marchara de Tomoeda. Y así, entre desvaríos y esperanzas huecas, se llegó el amanecer.

Cargó con cuidado a Kerberos y lo acomodó en un futón cerca de la cocina, la artritis le estaba haciendo pasar un mal momento a su amigo.

—Tengo que ir a la escuela —le susurró Syaoran, colocando comida fresca en su plato—, por favor espera a que regrese.

El animal le meneó un poco la cola. Lo único que el chico podía esperar era que el medicamento y las vitaminas que le había recetado el veterinario le dieran un poco de calidad a los últimos días de su viejo amigo.

Luego de orquestar su desafortunado ritual diario que incluía pan quemado y pasta dental cayendo en sus ojos, tomó su bicicleta y partió hacia la preparatoria. Algo en el ambiente le pareció ligeramente diferente. Frunció el ceño, examinando cada detalle. Casi cae de su bicicleta cuando reconoció la casa de los kinomoto, la cual lucía completamente diferente a la noche anterior.

—¡Imposible!

El césped recién cercenado llenaba el rocío de la mañana con su aroma, la casa que parecía caerse en pedazos, ahora no tenía ningún ladrillo fuera de lugar, brillando más que el sol con su color amarillo canario. ¡Se veía incluso mejor que su propia casa!

Alcanzó a ver a Fujitaka Kinomoto saludando al cartero como si fueran amigos de años, el vecino captó su mirada y alzó su taza de café para saludarlo. De un momento a otro Syaoran yacía en el asfalto luego de estrellarse con un buzón de correo por culpa de la mera impresión.

—¿Te encuentras bien, mocoso?

Syaoran tartamudeó asustado al ver el gigantesco cuerpo del hermano mayor de Sakura asomándose sobre él.

—Déjalo en paz, Touya, lo estás asustando —chilló Sakura, apresurándose a ayudarlo.

Syaoran volvió a caer al piso por el asombro de ver a la chica con el mismo uniforme escolar que él. Todo aquello no podía ser cierto.

—Oh, querido —se lamentó Sakura, ajustándole las gafas—. Levántate, puedes venir con nosotros al instituto si lo deseas. —Ella le sonrió con una amabilidad poco peculiar—. Seguramente te sientes mareado, el pan quemado no es un buen alimento matutino.

Syaoran ahogó un grito. ¿Cómo diablos sabía ella ese detalle? Si bien era un accidente que le sucedía cada mañana, él nunca se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Eriol.

—Estoy bien, gracias —dijo, incorporándose rápidamente—. Te... veré después.

Pedaleó hasta que sus piernas quemaron y las sorpresas no dejaban de aparecer en el camino. De la noche a la mañana todo el pueblo estaba atestado de tiendas de comestibles Kinomoto, incluso el centro comercial estaba cargado con esa propaganda y sospechosamente ningún habitante parecía notar nada extraño en un lugar donde hacía años nada cambiaba de aspecto.

Se esforzó por pedalear hasta el estacionamiento del instituto, donde encontró aparcado el automóvil de Eriol. Tenía que encontrarlo lo más rápido posible. Empujó a varias personas a su paso hasta que dio con su amigo en los casilleros. Lo sujetó por el cuello de su pulcra camiseta y lo miró como si estuviera poseso.

—Dime que tú también lo notaste —jadeó, con el sudor surcando sus cienes.

—¿De qué hablas? —gruñó Eriol, soltándose de su agarre—. Te ves peor que nunca y eso es bastante difícil, incluso para ti.

En medio de su acalorada confusión, los murmullos de las personas se acallaron, manteniendo sus miradas expectantes sobre las puertas del instituto y por segunda vez en el día, el motivo no era nadie más que Sakura Kinomoto.

Lo raro de aquel escenario era que ella no estaba sola. No. Se encontraba liderando la marcha de las chicas más populares de último año, Tomoyo, Rika y Chiharu. Las mujeres morían por convertirse en una de ellas y los hombres peleaban por conquistarlas. Era prácticamente imposible que una recién llegada ya fuera parte de ese grupo.

—¿La viste? —sollozó Syaoran—. Esa chica...

—Claro, es Sakura —confirmó Eriol, regresando a su rutina.

—¡Sí! La conocimos ayer en la carretera.

—Nos cruzamos con ella, sí.

—¡Sí! Estuvo a punto de asesinarnos —continuó Syaoran—. Se mudó frente a mi casa apenas ayer y ahora resulta que es toda una figura pública.

Eriol dejó de acomodar sus libros en la mochila y miró a su amigo como si estuviera loco.

—En efecto, nos encontramos con ella ayer en la carretera y casi sufrimos un pequeño accidente —Eriol frunció el ceño, tocando la frente de Syaoran para comprobar su temperatura—. Pero Syaoran, ella ha vivido en esa casa prácticamente toda su vida. ¿No habrás tomado accidentalmente la medicina de Kerberos?

Los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron casi al punto de salirse de sus orbitas.

—Por supuesto que no, Eriol. Ellos se mudaron ayer y...

Eriol bufó, rodando los ojos.

—Te he dicho mil veces que debes salir más. Pasar todo ese tiempo solo en casa te está poniendo psicótico —sacó su móvil del bolsillo y abrió su galería de imágenes—. Mira, estos somos nosotros en mi fiesta de cumpleaños a los seis, luego a los diez y esta es del año pasado —sonrió.

Syaoran no se podía creer lo que veía. En cada una de las fotografías aparecía Sakura Kinomoto, con la misma sonrisa reluciente que la caracterizaba desde la más tierna infancia. Basándose en las fotografías de Eriol, porque él no la recordaba, ¡la conocía hacía medio día!

—Pero ella no...

—Todos sabemos que ella te rechazó cuando estábamos en cuarto de primaria —se burló Eriol—. Incluso le escribiste una carta, creo que todavía está en internet. La buscaré para ti.

El rostro de Syaoran se coloreó.

Nada de eso era cierto. Nada. Y se encargaría de demostrárselo a todos antes que terminara el día. Así Sakura Kinomoto fuese un extraterrestre, un demonio o una bruja, la atraparía.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, solo la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**Mi vecina es una bruja.**

**2.**

* * *

Uno de los chicos con los que casi se estrellaba la noche anterior, Eriol Hiraguizawa, se encontraba en medio de la cancha de baloncesto farfullando un poco ensayado discurso sobre la inauguración de lo que sería su último año escolar. A Sakura la recorrió un escalofrío en cuanto él enfatizó que esa era su última oportunidad de estrechar lazos y hacer recuerdos con sus mejores amigos. ¡Como si eso fuese posible para ella!

Cansada de tanta fanfarronería, se escabulló sigilosamente al rincón más aislado del gimnasio, pretendiendo ser invisible con dos chillantes pompones entre sus manos y su extravagante uniforme de porrista. Tomó asiento en una banca vacía mientras meditaba acerca de la nueva vida que se había creado.

Durante las pocas horas que llevaba en ese sitio, había podido darse cuenta que Tomoeda era un lugar acogedor, tanto la estructura como la mayoría de sus compañeros eran agradables y sencillos. Dos cualidades que ella detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, ya que resultaba más fácil embaucar a otro mentiroso que a un montón de personas honestas.

Suspiró aferrando a su pecho el pequeño diario que había sido testigo de cada uno de sus viajes y de cada una de sus mentiras. Antes de llegar al pueblo se había jurado a sí misma que esa sería su última misión, por lo que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo para obtener su libertad. Así eso significara dejar en alto el nombre de su familia o fracasar en su tarea y huir incluso de su propio padre y hermano.

La sociedad mágica se había ensañado con sus miembros femeninos, poniéndoles sobre los hombros una carga que no merecían llevar. En los últimos tiempos se habían escuchado varios rumores acerca de los escalofriantes castigos a los que las brujas eran sometidas por desobedecer las órdenes del consejo. Sin embargo, la intuición era una de las dotes mágicas que ella rara vez le fallaba y algo en su interior le gritaba que en Tomoeda encontraría su tan ansiada llave hacia la libertad.

Todo iba maravillosamente encaminado.

La señal residía en que efectivamente se había topado con el par de chicos que vio en uno de sus sueños premonitorios, evitando el aparatoso accidente que terminaría con sus vidas. Si ellos hubiesen avanzado un par de minutos más en la carretera, como el par de ingenuos que eran, habrían caído en la trampa de un asesino en serie, quien se hacía pasar por un indefenso viejecito con enfermedad de Alzheimer, les entregaba a las victimas un carné de identificación con su dirección y en el camino les clavaba un cuchillo por las espaldas.

Sakura se había encargado de él con todo el gusto del mundo. Nadie resentiría su perdida y en un par de días, la policía lo encontraría en medio de la carretera devorado por perros salvajes.

—Vaya que hay personas malagradecidas por aquí —murmuró Sakura, cruzándose de brazos.

Justo frente a ella se encontraba Syaoran Li, mirándola con el ceño fruncido mientras pretendía grabar el discurso de su amigo con el celular. En un principio a Sakura le pareció divertido inventar su rechazo amoroso por él en cuarto de primaria, pero a esas alturas del día se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, ya que él no le había quitado la mirada de encima ni un solo instante.

Su curioso vecino resultó ser una persona bastante rencorosa. Quizás debía intentar entrar en las mentes de sus compañeros esa noche y borrar ese travieso recuerdo, sin embargo era un esfuerzo que no se podía permitir. Su cacería tenía que comenzar esa misma noche, dejándole como único recurso disponible el diálogo, y tal vez, ofrecería una pequeña disculpa.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento y caminó con cuidado en dirección a su objetivo. A medida que se acercaba, Syaoran se encogía más y más en su lugar, a modo de evadirla, pero ya que era el único que estaba sentado en las bancas donde descansaban un montón de toallas y botellas con agua de los jugadores de baloncesto, le resultó imposible.

Él rogó que los cielos lo protegieran de caer en el hechizo que esa bruja había lanzado sobre todos los chicos del instituto y el pueblo entero. Después de una perturbadora mañana encerrado en los baños mientras analizaba la información de periódicos en línea y anuarios de la escuela, llegó a la conclusión que Sakura Kinomoto era un ser sobrenatural y que él no estaba loco.

—Hola Syaoran, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Evitó la respuesta instintiva de hacer contacto visual con ella y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. No podía escapar, así que no le quedaría más remedio que escucharla.

—He notado que me miras con cierta desconfianza... —Comenzó ella y Syaoran se alarmó, tragando con dificultad. Si Sakura se enteraba que él era el único que parecía notar su extraña presencia, lo exterminaría y borraría su recuerdo de las mentes de todos para encubrir su crimen.

No es que él fuese un personaje demasiado importante, pero decidió que tenía que mantenerse con vida por Kerberos, la fiel y vieja mascota que dependía totalmente de él para sobrevivir. Sí. Seguirle la corriente a Kinomoto sería lo más sensato hasta averiguar de qué forma contrarrestar sus influencias malignas.

—No sé a qué te refieres —esquivó—, no te veía desde esta mañana afuera de mi casa.

Ambos sabían que mentía. Syaoran se había encargado de taladrar su frente con la mirada desde que se incorporó tres horas tarde en el salón de clases, sin mencionar el incómodo almuerzo que tuvo gracias a él.

—Yo tampoco suelo fijarme demasiado en ti, pero este día en particular, has actuado más extraño de lo normal. ¿Hice algo para molestarte?

—No.

Sakura entonó los ojos, el tipo comenzaba a exasperarla.

—Si tienes algo qué decirme este es el momento de hacerlo. —Syaoran la miró con todo el escepticismo del mundo grabado en sus facciones—. Solo quiero evitar que tengamos problemas en el futuro, piénsalo, tenemos que vernos a diario tanto aquí como en casa, así que es momento de dejar a un lado tus berrinches y me digas de una buena vez qué es lo que te pasa.

A Syaoran le sorprendió su tono de voz. Era su primera vez siendo intimidado por una chica de una forma tan directa. Aunque nadie sabía en realidad la amenaza que esa niña de aspecto suave y encantador representaba para él y su mundo entero.

—Yo solo... noté un par de cosas que...

—¡Lo sabía! —interrumpió ella, eufórica—. Son esas tontas imágenes en internet, no puedo creer que después de años todavía estén circulando por ahí. No te preocupes, yo me encargo. ¿Qué dices, amigos otra vez?

Sakura le extendió su mano junto con una magnifica sonrisa mientras Syaoran se sentía al borde del colapso. Estuvo a segundos de revelarle lo que en realidad le incomodaba de ella, ¿quién se imaginaría que esa criatura tan malvada y poderosa fuese tan ingenua? El escenario y la evidencia de que su farsa había sido descubierta por él estaban justo ahí. Sin embargo ella no parecía notarlo y por supuesto que Syaoran tomaría ventaja de ello.

—Está bien, como tú quieras —aceptó él, estrechándole la mano—. Amigos.

Los aplausos resonaron en la cancha en cuanto Hiraguizawa terminó el discurso de inauguración y un zumbido ensordecedor estalló en la cabeza de Sakura, haciéndola romper el contacto con Syaoran de un tirón. Dejó caer su diario y los pompones al piso, sufriendo la necesidad imperiosa de salir de ese lugar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a arremolinarse sobre sus mejillas y su corazón dolía como si estuviese a punto de explotar.

Ella sabía perfectamente qué significaba ese mal presagio. Las desafortunadas consecuencias de haber cambiado el destino de ese chico serían devastadoras sobre él.

—Kinomoto —le llamó Syaoran, apresurándose a sostenerla por los hombros—, ¿estás bien?

Sakura cerró los ojos, tomando una respiración profunda. Syaoran Li tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de su torcido destino, ella no podía asumir la responsabilidad sobre eso, su tiempo en Tomoeda era demasiado valioso como para perderlo con ese pobre chico. Además si su padre se enteraba que su intrusión tuvo consecuencias, la castigaría por el resto de su vida.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —murmuró, soltándose de su agarre.

Se secó las lágrimas y recogió apresuradamente sus pompones. El maestro de ceremonias acababa de anunciar el inicio de la demostración inaugural del equipo de animadoras. Ella corrió al centro del gimnasio, dejando a Syaoran sin habla.

Eriol se acercó a su amigo, quien todavía mantenía los brazos extendidos en dirección a Kinomoto y le arrebató el celular de las manos, decepcionado.

—¡Por favor, Syaoran! —se quejó, revolviéndose el cabello en un gesto colérico—. Esa fue mi última vez aperturando el año escolar, y aquí estás tú, jodiéndolo todo por culpa de esa estúpida chica. Abre ya los ojos, ¿quieres? Sakura Kinomoto no te miraría ni siquiera para gastarte una broma.

Los alaridos de Hiraguizawa lo sacaron de su ensoñación, él no tenía que preocuparse por una bruja que saldría de sus vidas tan pronto como había llegado, más bien, debía preocuparse por haberle fallado a su amigo. Pero en medio de la música y los gritos de sus compañeros, acababa de darse cuenta que muy en el fondo de su corazón, Eriol también lo menospreciaba. Y ser consciente de ello lo lastimó más que cualquier otra cosa en el universo.

En un gesto reflejo se sacó las gafas y bajó la mirada para aliviar el escozor en sus ojos.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Lamento mucho no ser más como tú o como cualquier otro chico de este maldito lugar.

En sus propias palabras descubrió que no solamente Eriol o Sakura Kinomoto lo menospreciaban, también lo hacía él mismo. Nunca había sido su ambición encajar en la escuela, pero sí tomaba como prioridad encajar con sus personas importantes y Eriol era su equivalente a un hermano, hasta ese día.

Pues que se jodiera el muy cabrón, Syaoran no seguiría aceptando ser la obra de caridad de nadie.

El público estallaba en vítores por las acrobacias magníficamente ejecutadas de las porristas. Syaoran miró por el rabillo del ojo a Kinomoto escalando como una experta por las espaldas de sus compañeras que intentaban ensamblar una pirámide y supo que el show había terminado para él.

Comenzó a retirarse de las bancas ignorando la expresión angustiada de Eriol, quien todavía no conseguía articular la disculpa adecuada por el desastroso error que había cometido. Cuando creyó que terminaría ese día con su dignidad integra, la fortuna decidió jugarle una de sus típicas jugarretas.

Los cordones de sus zapatos se desataron, obligándolo a ejecutar una vergonzosa pausa enfrente de todos. Los gritos de la gente se acallaron y a lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Eriol advirtiéndole sobre algo, giró la cabeza para lanzarle un insulto y en su lugar recibió el violento golpe de un bastón justo en medio de sus ojos, haciéndolo derrumbarse instantáneamente en el piso del gimnasio.

—¡Syaoran!

Fue Sakura la primera en gritar su nombre, rompiendo el silencio en el que todo se había sumergido con el incidente. Una de las chicas que conformaba la base de la pirámide perdió el equilibrio, provocando la caída precipitada de la estructura. Al tiempo que caía Sakura calculaba la dirección donde impactaría el pesado bastón que se le escapó de las manos y justo como temía, aterrizó en la cabeza de Syaoran.

—Syaoran, por favor, respóndeme amigo —pidió Eriol, sosteniéndole la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Sus gafas se habían partido por la mitad, sin embargo los cristales estaban íntegros, reduciendo el riesgo de algún cuerpo extraño en sus ojos.

Sakura se incorporó ignorando las quejas de sus compañeras y observó con indignación cómo la mayoría de sus compañeros reaccionaron a carcajadas, tomándole fotos a Syaoran yaciendo inconsciente en el piso, seguramente para seguirse mofando de él en la red social.

—¡¿Quieren dejar de actuar como idiotas?!

Kinomoto ahogó el mismo insulto en su garganta, observando a una enfurecida y pálida chica de cabello negro abrirse paso a empujones entre sus compañeros desde el nivel más alto de las gradas. Pisoteó los dedos de algunos pero a ella pareció no importarle y eso a Sakura le agradó. Se lo merecían.

—Tú —dijo Daidouji, señalando a Eriol—, ¿qué estás esperando? Llévalo a la enfermería, rápido.

Eriol acató la orden en silencio, sintiéndose ridiculizado e intimidado por la joven. ¡Eso era lo que debió haber hecho desde el principio! Arrastrar a su amigo a la enfermería, no quedarse ahí chillando como magdalena.

—Y tú —continuó, arremetiendo esta vez contra Sakura—, ni siquiera pienses en acercártele, ya hiciste suficiente daño.

Sakura frunció el ceño y sostuvo la mirada de esa arrogante chica por unos segundos antes que ella saliera corriendo a la enfermería. Nadie. Ningún ser no mágico podía darse el lujo de retarla, así que desobedeció la orden de esa humana insolente y los siguió a la habitación.

Observó la destreza con la que la chica se desenvolvía, examinando y buscando la manera de reparar la pequeña herida en la frente de Li. Cuando colocó el desinfectante sobre la lesión, Syaoran pareció reaccionar, gruñendo de manera quejumbrosa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sakura, adelantándose para sostener la mano de Li.

Syaoran tardó unos minutos en asimilar la situación y suspiró un tanto decepcionado. Conocía a la perfección la enfermería del instituto y también a la persona que lo auxiliaba. Tomoyo Daidouji se había convertido en su enfermera personal desde que ingresaron a la preparatoria, siempre que los chicos lo molestaban y él no se lo compartía a Eriol para evitar problemas, ahí estaba ella. No eran muy unidos lejos de esa habitación pero sostenían una complicidad bastante funcional.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Daidouji —murmuró, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

A Syaoran se le dificultaba mucho ver sin sus gafas, pero la figura de su mejor amigo y el maternal tacto de Tomoyo eran inconfundibles. El corazón se le aceleró al desconocer el calor que abrigaba su mano izquierda, sin embargo la voz de Sakura Kinomoto y su hechizante aroma, los distinguía aun con los ojos cerrados. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Probablemente asegurándose de terminar con la tarea de asesinarlo.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa —reiteró Sakura, retando nuevamente a Daidoji, que no paraba de mirarla con recelo—. Ese bastón se me resbaló de las manos cuando nuestra pirámide se vino abajo. No era mi intención lastimarte de ninguna manera.

—Yo tampoco tenía la intención de lastimarte, mi hermano. Me porté como un verdadero idiota —dijo Eriol, ruborizado por la presencia de las chicas. Sin embargo el deber de un hombre era aceptar sus errores en el momento justo—. Por favor acepta mis disculpas y sigamos como siempre. Mira, traigo conmigo tus gafas de repuesto.

Syaoran se sintió conmovido por el gesto. Eriol siempre llevaba consigo esas feas gafas desde que la graduación en sus ojos aumentó y los demás niños se burlaban de él, quebrándole sin piedad sus gruesas lentes. No tenían el ajuste perfecto pero lo sacaban de apuros.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Li? —interrumpió Tomoyo, ignorando el sentimiento de los presentes. Ninguno de los dos era santo de su devoción. Hiraguizawa era un mujeriego sin vergüenza y la otra, de apariencia tierna, no la convencía del todo—. Creo que lo mejor sería ir al hospital por una radiografía, la herida no es grave pero...

—No es necesario —aseguró Syaoran—, no soy nuevo en esto, ¿recuerdas?

Tomoyo le dio una ligera sonrisa.

—Si presentas...

—Lo sé, dolor de cabeza, vómitos o visión borrosa; iré al hospital y te llamaré. Lo prometo.

Tomoyo asintió. Tomó a Sakura por la muñeca y la sacó casi a rastras de la habitación. Una vez estuvieron en el pasillo vacío, la escaneó de pies a cabeza. Cosa que Sakura interpretó como un verdadero insulto. ¡Cómo se atrevía a mirarla así!

—Sé que muy probablemente lo hiciste a propósito —le acusó Tomoyo con sus bonitos ojos azules convertidos en fríos cristales refulgentes de ira—. Yo nunca me he tragado tu cuento de niña buena y te advierto que no permitiré que lastimes a Li otra vez.

Sakura enarcó su ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

—No me digas, ¿acaso tú sientes algo por él?

Tomoyo se sonrojó, colocándose el cabello detrás de las orejas.

—Él es una buena persona, más valioso que tú o cualquier otro de tus amigos. —Se giró sobre sus talones y volteó a ver a Sakura por encima del hombro—. Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses o quieras creer de mí, pero te aseguro que mantendré mis ojos sobre ti.

Sakura soltó una risita en medio de un torbellino efervescente de cólera y diversión, esa chica le agradaba, pero si era necesario en algún momento, la sacaría del camino, como todo aquel que se interpusiera entre ella y su libertad.

* * *

—Syaoran, tienes que escuchar esto —murmuró emocionado Eriol, con la oreja pegada a la puerta—. Creo que esas chicas se están peleando por ti.

—Yo fui el que recibió un golpe en la cabeza y tú eres el que sufre de alucinaciones —se quejó, sentándose sobre la cama.

—Esa Tomoyo es interesante —sugirió Eriol, acomodándose a su lado—, y muy guapa. Dime, ¿cómo sabe tanto de primeros auxilios y esas cosas?

Syaoran se miró en el espejo, horrorizado. Las mariposas nada discretas sobre su herida hacían que el chichón en su frente fuese todavía más evidente. ¡Demonios! Parecía el jorobado de Notre Dame.

—Su madre es médico, me ha atendido varias veces en urgencias —recordó Syaoran.

—Oh, te refieres a esa vez que te fracturaste un brazo o esa otra cuando fuiste atacado por avispas y resultaste ser alérgico a las picaduras o esa vez que...

—Ya cállate —gruñó Syaoran—. Sí, todas esas veces, ¿feliz?

—Solo una cosa más —agregó Hiraguizawa, invadiendo incómodamente su espacio personal, pegando su rostro al suyo—. ¿Crees que puedas presentarme a Daidouji? Si no la quieres para ti, por supuesto. La vi un par de veces trabajando en el centro comercial, pero no sé porqué tengo la sensación que una chica como ella no saldría conmigo si se lo pido de forma directa.

—Ninguna chica inteligente saldría contigo —acotó Syaoran. Por supuesto que no quería para él a Tomoyo pero por ningún motivo se la presentaría a Eriol. Él podía ser un buen chico, sacaba buenas calificaciones y era capitán del equipo de baloncesto, pero cuando se trataba de mujeres, era el más cabrón de todos.

—No estés tan seguro de eso —dijo, levantándose de la cama con una expresión misteriosa oscureciendo su rostro—. ¿Recuerdas a Naoko y a Hitomi?

—¿Las chicas de nuevo ingreso del año pasado que tú acusaste de feas y extrañas?

—No lo digas así —chilló, avergonzándose ligeramente—. Salí con ambas durante las vacaciones y es la cosa más rara que me ha pasado. En cuanto estoy con una de ellas, no puedo dejar de pensar en la otra y sin embargo, cuando estoy solo, me siento desesperado por su compañía y no sé por cuál de las dos decidirme. ¡Es una locura!

—Definitivamente lo es —acordó Syaoran. Él no creía en los típicos estereotipos de la chica perfecta, pero indiscutiblemente ni Naoko ni Hitomi eran del _tipo_ de Eriol.

—¿Sabes qué es lo más preocupante de todo esto? —Syaoran negó—. No puedo hacerlo con ninguna otra chica. ¡Al parecer solo funciono con ellas!

Vaya. Eso sí que era preocupante.

—Estoy en un lío —lloró Eriol, apresando las solapas de la camisa de Syaoran—. Tienes que ayudarme.

—Te daré el número de la Doctora Daidouji —se disculpó Syaoran.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer por su amigo para resolver sus líos de sábanas. En ese momento tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer. Por ejemplo, salvar a Tomoeda de las garras malignas de Sakura Kinomoto, averiguar quién o qué era ella y lo más importante, saber cómo contrarrestar el embrujo que había lanzado sobre todos.

Para conseguirlo tendría que mantener una cercanía discreta de ella para no levantar sospechas y la conversación con su amigo acababa de darle la idea perfecta. El mundo estaba a punto de cambiar, nadie se imaginaba que el insignificante Li Syaoran se convertiría en el héroe que salvaría a Tomoeda de su destrucción.

—Por cierto —agregó Eriol, sacándose del bolsillo un pequeño cuaderno rosa—, recogí esto en el gimnasio, estaba junto a ti, por lo que asumí que te pertenecía.

Syaoran recordó haberlo visto en las manos de Sakura poco antes de aquel extraño incidente. A lo mejor ella lo dejó caer cuando escapó asustada en medio de su conversación. Perfecto. Su amigo acababa de entregarle el eslabón que necesitaba para desenmarañar todo ese misterio.

—Es un diario —susurró para sí mismo. ¡Eureka!

—Rayos amigo, me asusta un poco tu gusto por ese tipo de colores, pero te respetaré —se burló, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda—. Tú puedes ser lo que quieras.

* * *

¡Maldición!

Había regresado al punto crítico donde no contaba con ningún arma para descubrir el enigma que encerraba la llegada de los Kinomoto al pueblo. Al salir de la escuela pedaleó lo más rápido que pudo a casa, tiró su bicicleta y había ido directo a la cocina a forcejear la cerradura del diario de Sakura. Después de intentarlo con cuchillos, desarmadores e inclusive con un taladro, la maldita cosa no se abrió, ¡y tampoco había sufrido ninguna abolladura!

No cabía duda que habían cosas oscuras involucradas con esa familia. Su confabulación estaba tan bien elaborada, que existían registros en el periódico acerca de las contribuciones de Fujitaka Kinomoto a la economía local desde que su familia se había asentado en Tomoeda hacía veinte años; Touya Kinomoto al parecer, había egresado de la preparatoria como estudiante ejemplar y se encontraba en un año sabático, antes de su preparación como sucesor de la cadena de tiendas de comestibles.

Y luego se encontraba la tierna y popular Sakura Kinomoto, aparente amiga de todos, fanática de los animales y amante de las cosas dulces. Syaoran había obtenido muchísimos más datos sobre ella en la red social y temía obsesionarse a niveles peligrosos, por lo que no recabaría más datos sobre ella que no fuesen verificados por él mismo.

Justo por ello, se encontraba parado afuera de una de las tiendas principales de comestibles, la más grande y cercana al centro comercial, donde buscaban ayudantes de medio tiempo. Solicitó información por teléfono y simuló un horario en caso de obtener el trabajo. Tres horas era el intervalo entre la salida del instituto y su entrada al turno, tiempo justo para ir a casa y atender las necesidades de Kerberos.

La campanilla de la puerta anunció su entrada. Era un sitio bastante normal y limpio. Los pasillos estaban ordenados de forma estratégica, logró identificar dos cámaras de seguridad y productos de limpieza doméstica que podrían servirle como armas en caso de desastres.

—¿Vienes por la entrevista? —le preguntó la chica detrás del mostrador. Tenía varios aretes en sus orejas y nariz, haciendo que su mandil verde neón, luciera grotesco.

—Sí —respondió Syaoran, saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

—El señor Kinomoto te está esperando en la parte de atrás. Entra ahí —indicó, señalando la puerta que solo admitía personal autorizado.

Syaoran sentía que le faltaba el aire, quién sabía qué clase de monstruos encontraría en esa bodega. La música instrumental dejó de sonar cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y fue recibido por un pasillo cuyo único par de luces titilaban, haciendo más denso el ambiente. Caminó con cuidado hasta encontrarse con la gerencia. Tocó un par de veces y se aventuró a entrar ya que la puerta estaba medio abierta.

No había más que un par de sillas y un escritorio grande y gris en medio de la sala. Así como en el pasillo, la luz principal que salía de una especie de lámpara de araña en el techo, titilaba, oscilando de un lado a otro, influenciada por la corriente que entraba por la ventana.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento impactó contra él en ese momento, cerrando la puerta con un sonoro estruendo, haciéndolo brincar del susto. Esperaba que sus piernas le respondieran lo suficientemente rápido para regresar a la tienda principal cuando una voz le llamó, erizándole cada poro de su cuerpo.

—¿Adónde crees que vas, mocoso?

—Yo... solo iba a... buscar el baño, señor —tartamudeó.

Genial. El chico además de patético resultó ser bastante cobarde. Pero qué joya de vecino tenían. Touya sonrió.

—Siéntate, no hay tiempo que perder.

Syaoran se sintió al borde del colapso. Acababa de quedar como idiota llamando señor a ese tipo que solo era un par de años mayor que él. Aunque por su altura y complexión bien podía pasar por su padre.

Se sentó con el ceño fruncido, resguardando sus manos entre las rodillas. Ese grandulón no podía darse cuenta de lo asustado que se sentía entrando en la guarida de los lobos.

—Dime, ¿has trabajado antes? —preguntó, girando la silla para sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella.

—Esta sería la primera vez.

Touya lo escrutó de pies a cabeza. Debatiéndose entre sentir lastima o repulsión por el chico. ¿Quién diablos usaba corbata para solicitar trabajo en una tienda de conveniencia? Además, ¿qué demonios tenía en la frente? Li había sufrido una metamorfosis bastante fea desde esa mañana. Lo mejor sería mantenerlo en la bodega, donde nadie pudiese verlo, así no ahuyentaría a los clientes.

—Bien, solo me queda una vacante en la bodega, qué dices, ¿aceptas?

—¿Qué haces tú entrevistando a los reclutas? —interrumpió Sakura, abriendo la puerta hecha una furia.

¿Cuándo dejaría su hermano de ser tan infantil? Estaba cansada de decirle que colocara los muebles en la oficina y siempre que se mudaban de lugar, tenía la manía de desajustar las bombillas de los pasillos para asustar a los nuevos empleados.

Tomó una respiración profunda y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Syaoran. El pobre ya había pasado por mucho ese día como para venir a soportar las travesuras de su hermano.

—Ayudarás en la tienda principal, detrás del mostrador la mayoría de veces —le informó Sakura—, por favor vete a casa. Comienzas el fin de semana.

Syaoran se levantó en silencio y después de hacer una ligera reverencia, abandonó esa oficina de locos. No encontraba diferencia alguna entre esa entrevista y una sala de interrogatorios. Esa familia le ponía los pelos de punta, pero salvar a Tomoeda del apocalipsis, requería ciertos sacrificios.

—Oye, ¿qué sucede contigo? —reclamó Touya—. ¿Por qué eres tan amable con ese chico de dos cabezas?

A Sakura no le pareció gracioso que su hermano se burlara de la lesión que Syaoran había sufrido gracias a ella. Era amable porque él ya tenía suficiente con su mala fortuna como para que encima tuviese que lidiar con la intrusión de ellos en su vida. No podía evitar su fatídico destino pero por lo menos se encargaría de no complicarle más la existencia. Ya que si ella no hubiese intervenido la noche anterior, él ya no formaría parte de ese mundo. Eventualmente la muerte lo encontraría de nuevo y Sakura esperaba no encontrarse cerca cuando ese momento llegara.

—Saldré a partir de esta noche —anunció dejando solo a su hermano en la habitación.

Touya se apresuró a alcanzarla pero ella no aminoró su marcha.

—Iré contigo —gritó.

—Sabes que prefiero trabajar sola —reiteró ella, sin mirar atrás—. No hay nada que puedas hacer por mí.

Touya apretó los puños en un gesto de frustración. Sakura tenía razón, no existía nada que pudiese hacer para ayudarla. Lo colmaba de tristeza darse cuenta que la pesada carga que había puesto la asociación de magos sobre ella le estaba robando la dulce e inocente esencia de su ser.

* * *

Les debo una disculpa por el retraso a las que me han leído. He tenido semanas saturadísimas de trabajo, sin embargo aquí estoy :D Les agradezco mil sus comentarios y su apoyo a la historia. Gracias! Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
